7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion
|Price = |Ages = 8-12 |Released =October 24, 2006 (US) |Theme =Batman }} 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion is a set of Batman's headquarters, the Batcave. Robin's jet-ski, the Batblade ice sledge, and The Penguin's submarine are also included as vehicles. Batman, Robin, The Penguin, Mr. Freeze, Alfred, Bruce Wayne, a Mr. Freeze Henchman, and three Penguin Minion minifigures are also present. It has 1,075 pieces. Description Robin's jet-ski has a green base with black points in the front. It curves forward in the front with sleek, red shelling and has a laser mounted behind an R'' logo. Two black black hydrofoils stick out in the sides and a yellow rudder at the end. Robin sits between red slopes and controls his jet-ski via a lever. 's submarine and minions]] The Batblade's cockpit has a smooth, transparent brown windshield with skis tucked under it and to the sides. Behind the windshield are two black, bat-wing shaped fins which are tilted and flaming exhaust. At the front is a cone and to the sides of the cone a laid-down arch is created which extends and connects to two pontoons with skis on the bottom. The pontoons include the vehicle's weaponry in the form of two Gatling guns. The Penguin's submarine is built in the shape of a sliding penguin with a white belly, a yellow beak, and black body. It has two flippers at the sides and behind them a panel on each side which can be opened to place Penguin in the interior. At the back of the submarine is a rotor and two penguin-foot flippers which can move up and down. At the top are sleek bricks to give it a smoother shape, a periscope, and a manhole. Two laser guns are tucked away as weapons to the sides of the beak. manning the turret]] Starting from the left on the bottom floor of the main model, the Batcave, is an angular dock with an Octan barrel. Two black, lattice towers directly behind the dock with torches mounted support the floor above as does a grey, mountain piece further back. A lighter grey ladder in between the two towers gives access to the floor above which features a bat-signal cannon that has a rounded, golden bat-signal to the left, a net launcher in the center, and a cannon to the right. A minifigure, often shown as Alfred, can sit behind the signal. The cannon takes up most of the floor and can rotate and raise and lower its angle of height thanks to TECHNIC innovations. A lattice bridge with a bat hanging from the bottom connects this floor to the top floor of the next segment. The bottom of the next segment is wider and bare aside from a spiral staircase leading to the next level. The second floor is also supported by mountain pieces and lattice towers. A narrower segment that has lights to the side and a tool rack connects this one to another, larger once. It is square, but with a rotating octagon on the top that allows for the bat-blade or the batmobile (not included) to be rotated and sent into action down the ramp. Back to and above the bare segment is the bat-computer's housing room which also includes investigations and trophies. There are no walls, but the Batcomputer takes up most of the back. It has a green grid pattern stickered onto three, large plates with the two panels to the side curving inwards. To the leftmost panel is a close-up on Two-Face with his two sides split. It gives his real name as Harvey Dent and states that his base is unknown. Continuing onto the wide, central panel is a look at both sides of his coin. An image showing a map of Gotham City that is tracking Commissioner Gordon is to the right. To the right of that are images of a laughing gas bomb, a joker playing card, and above the two an image of the skyline with the bat-signal in the air with "ALARM!" written in the sky. On the rightmost panel is an image of The Joker which gives the same information as the Two-Face panel except both his name and base are unknown. As each of the panels faces a different direction, the controls do too. The ones to the side have the same slanted consoles, except pointed in the panel's respective direction, with a keyboard in the center, a mixer to the left with a transmission below it, and a radar to the right. On top of each both consoles is a smaller monitor. below the central monitor is a small table with a magnifying glass above a sheet with fingerprints (thanks to a sticker) with a Baby Tyrannosaurus rex to the right and a blue jewel to the left. Two identical, black chairs with backs slanting inwards that are topped with a triangle are adjacent to the consoles. A table is in between them with a Batsignal decal. A phone with a red light next to it and a white tray holding a transparent mug and goblet are placed on it. The table top can be lifted open by hinges where Batarangs and Batcuffs are stored. Also on this floor are a glass case holding a physical Joker gas bomb that is coloured transparent neon green, with pointed red eyes and a large, toothy, and malevolent smile to the left and Deathstroke's sword, taken by Batman as a trophy after one of their encounters, to the right. The third and final segment to the right is once again connected to the second one via a lattice bridge with a bat hanging from the bars. On the top is a costume changing chamber. It is a black case with transparent windows and has a bat on the top. When both Batman and Bruce Wayne are placed inside, it can be rotated to show one and hide the other. It is connected by a short bridge to a workout room with a bench-press. The trapdoor falls into a cage with lattice sides. A rounded pipe in the back leads outside. Minifigures is made from five pieces; headgear, head, cape, torso, and legs. Batman's headgear is a black, bat-shaped cowl with two holes for eyes, a rectangular section cut out for his mouth, a nose which juts out, and two "bat ears". Batman's head is light nougat with two eyes, a frown, and a white headband above his eyes. His cape is also black like the cowl and has five triangular points at the end. The torso is Black and has a printed pattern of a curved Bat Logo against a golden oval, toned core muscles, and a golden utility belt with ovular packets and a square buckle. His legs are black and are left unprinted. ]] Robin uses a black hairpiece moulded in a "ducktail" style introduced on the Gilderoy Lockhart minifigure. Robin's face has a small smile with his teeth showing and a green domino mask with ovals around the eyes and white circles inside of the ovals to give the appearance of the eyes commonly given to super heroes and villians in the DC Universe. Robin's torso is red and features four small, yellow rectangles in a row starting just below his neck until they end just above the circle on his utility belt. The utility belt has two shapes which sprout from the left and right sides of the circle and extend into two parralel lines on each side which end at the side of the torso. The utility belt is also yellow. On the upper-righthand corner of his torso, Robin has his yellow R logo printed. His torso also has faded muscular lines to give the torso shape. Robin's arms and legs are green, his hands are black, and his hips are red. He also sports a yellow cape. The Penguin is made out of four LEGO parts including a black top hat, a light flesh head with a monocle, large eyebrows, and a wide grin. He has an opened, black jacket with a white shirt, orange vest, and purple bow-tie underneath. He wears purple trousers over his shorter legs and white gloves. He carries an opened umbrella. Mr. Freeze has an angular, transparent helmet first used on Insectoids characters like Gypsy Moth. Mr. Freeze's head is a white minifigure head exclusive to his minifigure with a thin, scowling face and red goggles. He has plain blue legs and a plain blue torso with black hands. He has a black back accessory to attach his tanks (which are made up of two transparent light blue cylinders) to his back as well as a white tube which connects to his freeze-gun. Mr. Freeze Henchman's torso is plain blue with black gloves. They also have black hats, stubble, shades, and unprinted grey legs. Bruce Wayne has a standard male hairpiece coloured black. His face has a smirk with a line to represent his chin beneath. He has two long eyebrows that are fairly big but not bushy, and two black eyes. Bruce sports a dark blue suit and matching legs. s]] Alfred has a thin face, a mustache, and side burns. His torso is coloured black and depicts a black jacket with a grey vest and dark blue bow-tie. His legs are coloured light grey. Alfred has no hairpiece. The Penguin Minions are brick built Penguins with a white chest, orange-yellow beak, and red flippers. They have one wing on the right side of their body and a clip on the left which is used to hold a pistol. Alternate Models Two suggestions for alternate models of the set have been officially shown. The first is a two story building, similar the the Batcave if not so, a few vehicles, and a contraption for Mr. Freeze and The Penguin. The first vehicle is similar to Robin's jet-ski and the only noticeable differences are a Gatling gun in place of the laser, flaming exhaust, and no "''R" sticker. The second is a Batcopter with a Gatling gun and skis. A black boat with the batwings and cannon make up the third. Mr. Freeze and Penguin's unidentified contraption is a split iceberg in the back where Penguin stands before becoming more mechanical looking and black coloured with pieces spreading out to the sides. The front is lowered and the Penguin Minions are marching outward. Mr. Freeze and his henchman are placed inbetween Penguin and his minions. The main structure is a central floor with a gate in front under an arch that has bat statues and artillery on top. Most of the floor is taken up by a smooth surface with lights to the side which the boat is placed on. There is a ladder to the side which leads up to the second floor which has a small computer on each side and supports for a helicopter landing pad in the center. The second model is for another Batcave-esque location and a large aircraft. The batcave is made up of two towers connected by a lattice piece with another lattice piece angled to the open side of each. The first tower has a mountain piece with an iceberg and a lattice tower on either side. On top of the lattice towers is a floor with either a close-up on Two-Face and The Joker on a ramp on either side. In the center are various oddities. The second tower has two mountain pieces, then lattice towers and a ladder in between them. At the top is a rotating anti-aerial turret. The aircraft has a long and thin, black nose with a missile and the cockpit built in. It has large, angular wings made of parts in various colours. The main body of the craft while the wings are going back is curved which continues back until another pair of smaller wings sloping downwards form. It has two angled Batwing fins in the back. A loose, grated floor segment with flames at the sides is also built. Background The Batcave located under Wayne Manor is the base of operations for Batman and Robin and is also frequently used by their allies in the Batman-family and Justice League, like Batgirl and Superman, among others. It is used to house their vehicles, gear, and memorabilia. The set depicts an original scene where The Penguin and Mr. Freeze have somehow discovered and infiltrated the location of the Batcave. In a comic included on the boxart, Bruce Wayne, Alfred, and Robin are watching Mr. Freeze and his henchman wreck havoc on the city. Bruce changes into Batman and he and Robin leave to apprehend Freeze. When they are gone, The Penguin and his minions enter the cave and surround Alfred, but Batman returns, uses a net to capture the minions, and defeats Penguin. Penguin, Mr. Freeze, and the minions are held in the cage and frown as Batman, Robin, and Alfred look at them. When LEGO Batman: The Videogame was released in 2008, during the Batman theme's era of sets, the Batcave appeared as one of the hubs and served as the base for Batman, Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing. It was not directly based on the one included in the set, but had similar torches and dumbbells. Of Robin and Mr. Freeze's slight variations between their appearances in 2006 and 2008, both used the ones that appeared in this set. Robin's jet-ski and The Penguin's submarine (labeled as "Robin's Watercraft" and "Penguin Goon Submarine") were also playable vehicles. Official Description Notes * This is the largest set released in the Batman theme. * Alfred, Mr. Freeze's Henchman, Bruce Wayne's variation, and Robin's variation are exclusive to this set. Robin was slightly redesigned in 7885 Robin's Scuba Jet: Attack of The Penguin. Minifigures Included |img7=bat009.jpg |txt7=Robin |img8=Penguin.jpg |txt8=The Penguin }} Gallery 7783 Jail.jpg|The prison 7783 Bat Vehicle.jpg|The Batblade on the vehicle bay 7783 Robin Boat.jpg|Robin's watercraft The_set.jpg|The set in its entirety 7783-2.png|An image highlighting some functions 7783-3.png|Another image highlighting other features See also * 6860 The Batcave * 10672 Batman: Batcave External links Category:Batman Category:2006 sets Category:7000 sets